Icy Curses and Evil Queens
by authorlouise
Summary: AU version of Rocky Road. Desperate times call for desperate measures and none more so then Marian being encased in ice. Safeguarding her heart will not cure her but a more drastic act will. But will Regina make the sacrifice? Eventual Outlaw Queen.
1. Regina

**A/N I will do another chapter with Robin's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story<strong>

**Regina**

"The curse is working its way towards her heart. Once it touches... that's it" I said.

I might hate Marian, wished her dead but Robin would be devastated and I couldn't handle that.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Robin pleaded.

"There might be something. But only if you trust me completely" I told him.

The only thing I could do to break her curse was to curse myself. Transferring it to me would cure her and most likely kill me.

"I do" he answered.

I was the Evil Queen. I did not deserve a happy ending. I thought I had one with Robin but then Marian came back. She was his true love.

"Then I'll send Henry to my vault to get what I need" I lied.

I lied. I didn't need anything from my vault. I just needed time to decide whether I wanted to do this or not. Henry would be distraught but he had Miss Swan. He had Emma.

"Of course. What are you going to do?" Robin asked.

"Something drastic" I replied.

* * *

><p>It might very well survive. I had magic. Magic that could very well beat whoever did this. Of course I knew it wasn't Elsa. I only said that to annoy Miss Swan. It wasn't her magic signature. Similar, but not the same.<p>

"Even true love's kiss can't solve every problem. Despite what Snow and Charming say" I said.

True love's kiss wasn't the solution to all our problems. I got revenge and cast a curse without it. Though that did leave me with a hole in my heart.

"Well, there's a reason that kiss didn't work. And it's not what everyone thinks. I'm in love with someone else" confessed Robin.

I scoffed "You are?"

He had Marian. He had a woman who clearly loved him who had a pure heart. Why would he still love the Evil Queen?

"Yes. But..." Robin hesitated.

He did. He still loves me. Maybe I could have a happy ending after all?

"I know. I know you... have to go back to her. She's still your wife" I knowingly replied.

Crashing down, back to reality. He made a vow and was a man of his word. A true gentleman. And who said chivalry is dead?

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this" Robin

"You didn't" I replied.

Then Henry came back with a box I didn't need.

"You really need to clean that vault out. But I found it" said Henry.

In my vault the allure of dark magic was strong. I only went in there when I had to. I didn't trust myself to not use one of my mother's spellbooks.

"You're sure you still want me to do this?" I asked.

Who agreed for me to do something when they didn't even know what it was? Me of all people!

"Yes" agreed Robin.

His unwavering trust in me would get him killed someday.

I'd made up my mind. I would do it. There was no turning back once I cast it. If this wasn't the proof to the whole of Storybrooke that I had changed then nothing would.

"Henry, I love you" I said.

I cast the spell. I fell to the ground with the weight of ice pushing down on me.

* * *

><p>"What, what happened?" Marian asked.<p>

Thank god she woke up. I was not sacrificing myself for nothing.

"Regina" Robin cried.

I was cold. I was all so cold.

"You have your wife back" I said.

"She sacrificed herself for me?" Marian asked, bewildered.

"Get over yourself. It was what any of you posturing good guys would've done" I flippantly remarked.

I lied again. I did it for Robin. I did it for love. God, I was getting worse than Snow White!

"You shouldn't have" said Robin.

He read between the lines. He was extraordinarily adept at that.

"You don't get to tell me what I should or shouldn't do, Outlaw" I snarled.

"Mom. Wait, how are you talking? Marian fainted when the curse activated" Henry asked.

My perceptive little boy. He was worried about me.

"My magic is fighting it, Henry. But I fear it's not enough. I use fire magic but my fire has dimmed" I told him.

"I'll get a heater" he said.

I laughed. It was so long since I laughed.

"Not that, Henry. My fire inside. And look at me now, mooning over an outlaw like a lovesick teenager. What would Mother think of me, now?" I said, despaired.

"Regina, you have to fight it" shouted Robin.

"And what's the point? Yes, I have a son who loves me but I have a town who hates me and would rather see I'm dead. You might as well put me out my misery now" I said.

"You still have time. The curse has only just started. The Sheriff could find whoever did this" he said.

"Miss Swan? She couldn't find the culprit even if he was staring her right in the face" I said.

"There is only one way to break the curse and that is true love's kiss" said Marian.

"I have to try" Robin said.

He gave Marian an apologetic glance.

He reached over and kissed me. I felt warmth and fire and love. I felt like I was a giddy teenager again and was light and free.

* * *

><p>A wave of power like the one that restored our memories washed over me.<p>

"The ice wall, it's gone" I said, confused.

I could feel it with my magic. The icy power that enveloped the town was gone.

"True love's kiss" said Henry.

"Marian, I'm sorry" Robin apologised.

"Don't be. You're not the same man I married. You've moved on and I accept that" said Marian

I felt hope for the first time since Emma brought back Marian. Could I be with Robin?

"You do?" he asked.

"I love Roland but he views Regina as his mother" she said.

"He does? He does" I said with conviction.

"You're each other's true love's. If you can have a second so can. I should go now. Thank you, Regina" Marian said.

Then she left. I could be with Robin, all because of a curse.


	2. Robin

**Story**

**Robin**

"The curse is working its way towards her heart. Once it touches... that's it" Regina said.

I hated having to put her in this position. I loved Marian in the past but it didn't compare to what I had with Regina.

"Is there nothing you can do?" I pleaded.

I had to save her. Surely Regina could do something with her magic.

"There might be something. But only if you trust me completely" she told me.

"I do" I answered.

Of course I trusted her. Why would she doubt that?

"Then I'll send Henry to my vault to get what I need" she said.

Why would she need to send Henry to her vault. Couldn't she just teleport there and back? I had an inkling that something wasn't quite right but I dismissed it. It was Regina after all.

"Of course. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Something drastic" Regina replied.

* * *

><p>What manner of spell is she going to cast? She'd better do it soon. Marian was getting worse.<p>

"Even true love's kiss can't solve every problem. Despite what Snow and Charming say" she said.

I suppose she deserved the truth. This was all my fault.

"Well, there's a reason that kiss didn't work. And it's not what everyone thinks. I'm in love with someone else" I confessed.

She scoffed "You are?"

I was. I was in love with the woman that once plagued me and my Merry Men.

"Yes. But..." I hesitated.

I was a man of my word. I made a vow to Marian and I would keep it. I wish it were different but it wasn't.

"I know. I know you... have to go back to her. She's still your wife" she knowingly replied.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this" I said.

She had so much love in her heart yet had so many heartbreaks and I was just the latest.

"You didn't" she replied.

Then Henry came back with a mysterious box.

"You really need to clean that vault out. But I found it" said Henry.

Cleaning? Regina put everything in impeccable order. Why would her vault be any different?

"You're sure you still want me to do this?" Regina asked.

Why did she ask? Was there some sort of catch?

"Yes" I agreed.

"Henry, I love you" Regina said.

Alarm bells started ringing. Why on earth did that sound like a goodbye? She cast the spell. I was waiting for something to happen. Then she promptly collapsed.

* * *

><p>"What, what happened?" Marian asked.<p>

Thank god she woke up. But what happened to Regina.

"Regina" I cried.

What the hell did she do to herself?

"You have your wife back" Regina said.

At what cost to herself? The ice was encasing her body now. Don't tell me she took the curse for Marian.

"She sacrificed herself for me?" Marian asked, bewildered.

"Get over yourself. It was what any of you posturing good guys would've done" Regina flippantly remarked.

"You shouldn't have" I said.

She was lying. She did it for me. For love, why else?

"You don't get to tell me what I should or shouldn't do, Outlaw" she snarled.

"Mom. Wait, how are you talking? Marian fainted when the curse activated" Henry asked.

He was right, how? He was smart, Regina's little boy.

"My magic is fighting it, Henry. But I fear it's not enough. I use fire magic but my fire has dimmed" she told him.

"I'll get a heater" he said.

She laughed. A genuine happy laugh. It was music to my ears.

"Not that, Henry. My fire inside. And look at me now, mooning over an outlaw like a lovesick teenager. What would Mother think of me, now?" she said, despaired.

"Regina, you have to fight it" I shouted.

"And what's the point? Yes, I have a son who loves me but I have a town who hates me and would rather see I'm dead. You might as well put me out my misery now" she said.

Just what I needed; one of her self-destructive moods. It was a tough time to bring her out of one.

"You still have time. The curse has only just started. The Sheriff could find whoever did this" I said.

"Miss Swan? She couldn't find the culprit even if he was staring her right in the face" she said.

"There is only one way to break the curse and that is true love's kiss" said Marian.

"I have to try" I said.

I couldn't live with myself if I had an opportunity to save her and I didn't take it.

I gave Marian an apologetic glance. I just had to do this.

I reached over and kissed her. I felt warmth and fire and love. This exceeded what I felt with Marian. I felt light and free like I was in the forest.

* * *

><p>A wave of power like the one that restored our memories washed over me.<p>

"The ice wall, it's gone" Regina said, confused.

How could it?

"True love's kiss" said Henry.

Oh of course. True love's kiss can break any curse and that was what the icy wall was. A curse to keep us in Storybrooke.

"Marian, I'm sorry" I apologised.

"Don't be. You're not the same man I married. You've moved on and I accept that" said Marian.

Was she really releasing me from my vow. Could I be with Regina?

"You do?" I asked.

"I love Roland but he views Regina as his mother" she said.

"He does? He does" Regina said with conviction.

"You're each other's true love's. If you can have a second so can. I should go now. Thank you, Regina" Marian said.

Then she left. I could be with Regina, all because of a curse.


End file.
